


At Our Core

by So_I_Write



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fingering, M/M, Magic, Obsession, Oneshot, Plot, Porn, Potions, Potions Accident, Potions Class, Powerful Harry, Powerful Snape, Sex, Top Severus Snape, ambient magic, blowjob, but only for a little while, there's a plot but only for the sake of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_I_Write/pseuds/So_I_Write
Summary: Now that the war is over, and Harry Potter is old enough to be a professor at Hogwarts, Severus Snape allows himself to imagine what it would be like if Harry could ever love him back. Due to a potions accident, Harry's attentions are fully on Severus for who knows how long. And Severus finds himself wondering... Could Harry feel the same way? (Spoiler alert: he does.)





	At Our Core

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, pure and simple. This idea had been kicking around in my head and it took me wayyy longer to write than I thought it would. E
> 
> ~I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. There's no money being made here. Just stretching my creative muscles. Thanks to JK Rowling for the characters.~
> 
> Enjoy!

Severus should have known that the year had been too quiet. His students were bound to mess up eventually. The year had been too easy, and it was almost June. Something, Severus was sure, would go wrong.

He prowled through the classroom and inwardly smirked when a seventh year Hufflepuff began to quiver as he swept past. He was surprised that he missed the days when Longbottom was the one quivering, not other, less notable students.

As he stalked through the classroom, Severus couldn’t help but think of Harry Potter. He was not missing him in the classroom, no, but Potter had become a permanent fixture in Severus’s life since becoming the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher two years ago. Many times since he had started teaching at Hogwarts, Potter had shown up at his office, waving a white flag.

He had appeared after the students’ curfew, trying to make amends, and be polite. Severus, at first, simply kicked him out, but began to let him in for a cup of tea or two. The man was nothing if not consistent. Harry Potter being friendly was too much for him. Ever since Harry had turned 17, and since he had vanquished the Dark Lord, freeing Severus from his grasp, the potions master had been unable to ignore the feelings about the young man he had so neatly tucked away.

Harry was beautiful, and clearly had no idea just how beautiful he was, and on top of all that, he was humble, despite the entirety of the Wizarding World fawning over him as though he was a king. Though Severus had antagonized him for his arrogance when he was younger, he now knew that Harry was a modest young man, and had no desire to be as famous as he was. Still, he handled his fame with a grace that Severus had no choice but to admire. Harry’s personality was quiet and calm – the boy was only boisterous when speaking about Quidditch or arguing with one of the Weasleys – one of whom joined him at the Great Hall dinner table every night.

Severus had first seen Harry in a different way when he had woken up in the hospital wing to the younger man yelling at Aurors about how brave Severus was throughout the War. Because of Harry’s adamant shouting, and sharing of his own pensieve memories, Severus hadn’t even had a trial. From the moment of his waking, and his eavesdropping on Harry softly telling Madame Pomfrey to make sure that the potions master took care of himself, Severus had had no choice but begin seeing Harry in a completely new way.

As Severus observed the man from afar, and sometimes up close, he couldn’t help but develop feelings for him. Harry was everything he had ever wanted in a partner: strong-willed, passionate, intelligent, powerful, humble, kind – despite the age difference.

The Gryffindor was also showing finesse in his own classroom that Severus never would have really expected from him. Students loved him, and they were learning much more than Harry had learned in his years in the DADA classroom. Severus chalked it up to Harry no longer having the Dark Lord running rampant through his head, or having people attempting to kill him. Severus longed to get a read on Harry, but the younger man had long since mastered his Occlumency shields, and could thus block out Severus’s probing.

How Severus yearned to see into that younger man’s thoughts though. He wished to see what Harry truly wanted when he showed up at his office just after curfew, asking to get to know the potions master, and perhaps bury the hatchet and become friends.

Severus allowed himself only a morsel of hope that Harry wanted what he wanted as well, but he squashed it down. Severus was no fool – he knew what he looked like and how off-putting his acerbic manner was. A man as staggeringly beautiful as Harry would never want a man as old and as ugly as Severus.

Thus, Severus saved his desires for late at night when he was alone in his rooms, finally giving his body the release it so desperately craved when he was close to Harry.

The sound of his classroom door opening stirred Severus from his musings, only to find that the center of his thoughts was now standing in his doorway. “Mr. Potter, I’m sure you have a reason for interrupting my class when you have one of your own to attend to.” Severus hoped he sounded annoyed, and not glad to see the object of his thoughts and feelings.

“I’m so sorry to bother you, but I –”

A shout of distress cut Harry off from whatever he was going to say. The student closest to Harry was backing away from his cauldron slowly with wide, worried eyes. Harry, ever the hero, moved forward to help and therefore did not hold up his robe, nor did he duck for cover, and got splashed by the thick, hot liquid as it subsequently exploded, and immediately fell to the ground, holding his face, screaming at the burning sensation.

Severus reached Harry’s side just as the younger man lost consciousness. He racked his brain for what could have gone wrong. The students were making a potion that would give them more energy for three hours – something he was allowing them to take with them and only use on the next Hogsmeade Weekend (with heavy threats of detention if used at any other time).

“Everyone, get back now!” Severus spat harshly at his students, as he stood. He cradled the unconscious Harry in his arms and swiftly walked (Severus Snape did not run) to the Hospital Wing.

He could hear some of the students following him but didn’t stop moving to reprimand them.

He laid Harry down on the bed Madame Pomfrey seemed to reserve solely for the young man – even now, as a professor – and the Mediwitch bustled over, erecting soft barriers to keep out the eyes of nosy students. “Oh dear. Severus, what happened?”

“The students were about through brewing the Energize Potion, and a student’s cauldron exploded. I have no idea what was put in there, but it hit Mr. Potter’s face, and seemed to burn him before he fell unconscious.”

“Charles added 7 grams of the Moonstone Powder, sir. Not the needed 0.7 grams,” a Hufflepuff’s voice softly cut in.

Severus turned to face the students. “What?” He seethed.

“He didn’t mean to, Professor, honest!”

The potions master sneered at the defense of the idiotic student. “Yes, I imagine he did not endeavor to cause his cauldron to explode, and yet, he did anyway. Now go back to the classroom. I trust even seventh year Hufflepuffs know how to clean up after themselves.” In his mind, Severus was making the potion, trying to decide what was going to happen to Harry when he awoke.

“Fifteen points from Hufflepuff,” he muttered. He heard an indignant squawk from a student behind him as they headed out of the hospital wing, but ignored it. “Poppy, I believe the student has created a Nucleus Potion. It makes the ingester focus on one thing for about four hours. Although, with that much extra Moonstone, and no time simmering, it might be longer for Mr. Potter.”

Madame Pomfrey sighed and nodded. “Well, we shall see when he wakes up. Merlin only knows what his brain will choose to focus on.” She tended to Harry’s burns, leaving a thick paste on them, and bustled back to her office, murmuring something about Harry Potter’s bad luck.

Severus conjured a chair and sat beside Harry’s prone form. “You may go on to your next classes now, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger.” The pair had appeared in the bustle. Granger had taken up the post of teaching Muggle Studies, while she studied for her Masters in Transfiguration with McGonagall, and wherever Granger went, Weasley seemed to follow. He waved his hand towards the door of the Hospital Wing, swinging it open with his magic.

“But, sir, we’d like to stay with Harry,” Granger said.

“And I’d like my students, or former students as the case may be, to stop ending up in need of a Mediwitch, and yet, here we are.” Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to shoot a retort and Severus raised his eyebrow. Instead, Granger grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door of the Hospital Wing.

“But, ‘Mione…” Weasley whined. “We can’t leave Harry with him… You know how Harry wants to–”

The door shut, effectively cutting off the rest of Weasley’s sentence, but Severus longed to hear the rest. _Wants to_ what? Severus shrugged out of his robes, and leaned back in his conjured chair, staring at Harry. He looked so peaceful in sleep – or, rather, unconsciousness. His face carried none of the stress it carried when awake. Sometimes, Severus wondered if Harry ever really caught a break from being the Boy-Who-Lived. He wondered if he found solace in anything…or anyone.

Severus took a deep breath and reinforced his Occlumency shields before settling in to wait for the other wizard to wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Harry’s eyes opened, Severus quickly sat forward to look at Harry, and ensure he was fully conscious. Harry’s hand reached up to touch Severus’s hair, which looked so black and soft and probably smelled so good.

When Severus felt Harry’s hand run through his hair, two things happened. He fought his hardest not to close his eyes and revel in the feeling of having Harry touching him, and he realized how foolish he was to be in the eyesight of someone who had ingested the Nucleus Potion. _He_ had now become Harry’s nucleus – he was the center of all of Harry’s attentions.

This became even more clear when the younger man reached up his other hand to rub his fingers along Severus’s facial features. Harry let off a soft moan at the feeling of the soft skin under his fingers, and the delectable smelling hair in his hand.

Harry sat up and sniffed the potions master, who made sure to stand very still. The younger wizard opened his mouth and bit gently at the hair in his hand, shuddering at the feeling of having any part of this beautiful being in his mouth. He ran his fingers down the face and curled them into the rough cotton of the shirt and yanked.

Severus stumbled onto the bed, and was lying across the younger wizard, now completely at the mercy of Harry’s attentions. He couldn’t deny the fact that Harry’s hands on his body felt good – really good – and, in fact, he wished they would never stop. However, Severus knew this extreme attention was temporary, which was a painful reminder.

The clamor of the potions master falling onto the hospital bed brought Madame Pomfrey towards them. “Oh dear!” She exclaimed at the sight of Harry sniffing Severus’s hair, his other hand underneath Severus’s shirt, touching skin.

“It seems I have become the center of Potter’s attentions,” Severus muttered.

Harry’s eyes snapped to Severus’s mouth at the sound of his voice. It was the most melodic sound Harry had ever heard and he longed to hear it again. The young man rubbed Severus’s throat, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of his skin, but needed to hear the voice again.

“Speak,” he said.

“And what would you have me say?” Harry’s eyes widened as Severus’s vocal chords vibrated under his hand, and the soothing voice washed over him once again.

“My name.” Severus smirked at Harry’s seeming inability to do anything but speak in short and clipped sentences.

Harry lifted his hand from Severus’s throat to trace the line of his lips curving upward in the smile Harry never saw. “Harry,” Severus murmured through his fingers. Harry gasped. “Harry,” he repeated. Harry leaned his head down to feel Severus’s breath washing over his skin and his whole body shivered. “Harry.” The potions master dropped his voice into a whisper and took enjoyment in just how haggard the younger wizard’s breath seemed.

“Perhaps this is better done in your rooms, Severus. In some well-needed privacy,” Poppy interjected quietly. She sounded scandalized, but as Harry’s hands had begun to roam again, Severus couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Privacy,” Harry repeated, his eyes wide and sparkling with want.

Severus sighed and slowly stood, trying not to shudder at the feel of Harry’s hands sliding down his arm to grip at his hands at the movement. “Can you walk?” Severus asked. Harry nodded, standing slowly, never stopping his slow rubbing of his fingers over Severus’s palm.

“Just please keep an eye on his face and let me know if the burns need more treatment,” Poppy said as the two wizards left.

Severus didn’t tell her that he didn’t think he would have a problem keeping his eyes on Harry.

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts with a Harry Potter who was intently focusing on nothing but Severus proved to be an intensely difficult task. Every sound Severus’s body made, whether it be his pants rubbing together or his soft breathing, Harry needed to investigate, sometimes going as far as pushing the potions master against a wall and feeling him up.

Not wanting any students, especially younger ones or Gryffindors, to see this, Severus threw up a disillusionment charm around himself and Harry, so in the moments when he was trapped against a wall, there would be no pointing and whispering.

Finally, Severus was able to whisper his password and let both the obsessing Harry and himself into his private rooms. Seeing another person standing in these rooms was a little shocking, if only because these rooms had become a solace in the last few years of the War and all the time thereafter. Severus shook his head, and Harry stepped closer to him, grabbing onto a strand of Severus’s hair once again.

The potions master maneuvered the other professor onto his couch and sat beside him. He shut his eyes and blew out a steady breath. For a few moments, he allowed himself to surrender to the torrents of emotions and feelings that having Harry so close and touching him evoked. Severus had longed for a quiet moment with the boy – no, man – for so long, and now that he had him here, Severus couldn’t help but think that all of this focus was fake, and would wear off in a short while.

“Severus,” Harry breathed, and Severus’s eyes snapped open. He stared hard at the young man, whose hands were currently rubbing his robes and his hair.

“Yes, Harry?” Severus gulped, and wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Harry actually wanted to say. Selfishly, he worried the potion was already wearing off, and wasn’t ready to lose Harry’s attentions.

Instead, Harry just repeated his name, drawing out the ‘s’ sounds and his eyes fluttered as he moved his hands along Severus’s body more. Harry knew that this beautiful man in front of him was not necessarily someone he should be touching, but even saying his name was addictive.

The way Harry said his name made Severus shiver. Never before had sibilant syllables sounded so sensual. Severus had always thought that the Dark Lord’s use of parseltongue would turn him off to the sound of his name said so slowly, but from Harry’s lips, those sounds made him shiver. Severus huffed a small groan, and immediately, Harry pressed close to Severus’s Adam’s apple, his nose so close to the potions master’s skin that Severus could feel his breath.

Slowly, Harry raised one of his hands to touch Severus’s neck, and the older man swallowed. He let out a shaky breath and Harry drew back just enough to look at Severus’s face.

Before Severus let himself relax, his eyes roamed over Harry’s face slowly, checking the burns to make sure they were gone. There seemed to be some redness on Harry’s face, but Severus wasn’t sure if the boy was still healing or if he was just flushed. Harry seemed locked on looking at the skin on Severus’s face.

Severus knew that Harry would have more clarity soon, and would soon realize, even through the potion’s haze, who he was touching. Still, Severus hoped this moment would last a little longer than he thought it would.

Harry’s hands were not constantly moving, but every motion Severus’s body made, whether it was a breath or a swallow, needed to be investigated. Knowing they wouldn’t be moving anytime soon, Severus leaned back on the couch and surrendered to Harry’s touch for the next few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry didn’t know what time it was, nor did he think he wanted too. He knew several hours had passed since he had settled on the couch just due to how stiff his body felt. Still, he never stopped his exploration of touch and smell and sound. He was content to look at and touch this man in front of him. He knew that he wanted this man – wanted to touch him everywhere and love him. _I love this man_ , Harry was thinking. But all he wanted to do in this moment was focus on Severus and nothing else.

Somewhere in the depths of his mind, Harry knew that it was probably inappropriate to be touching Severus in this way, but he didn’t care. This is what he wanted. To touch Severus without reservation. To be with him, and show him how much he deserves to be loved.

Not only was Harry completely focused on the way this man felt underneath his hands – his smooth skin, his soft hair, his robes – but his mind was also consumed with Severus. Harry’s memories of the potions master were skating around his mind quickly.

He remembered being 11 and seeing the dour man for the first time, thinking he was one of the meanest looking people he had ever seen. Then, at 14, realizing that Severus might have been playing a different game, and knowing at 16 that Severus was a spy. Talking to Dumbledore’s portrait after the War, while everyone waited for Severus to recover from Nagini’s bite, and learning all about how the man’s sour attitude could be blamed on how much stress he was constantly under.

Harry had been at Severus’s bedside every day before he had woken up, and had realized that the man really wasn’t as ugly as he had originally thought. People see what they want to see, and everyone at Hogwarts wanted to see the Greasy Dungeon Bat. But up close, the potions master was uniquely stunning.

When he wasn’t brewing, Severus’s hair was silky and smooth. It was clear to Harry that Severus had a protective oil he put in his hair while brewing constantly. His nose, though crooked, just showed that Severus had been living a long and adventurous life. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would never truly understand his feelings, but at least his friends supported him in his feelings.

Over the summer before he started his post at Hogwarts, Harry had resolved to make Severus get to know him, to see if his feelings of how valiant and smart and incredible the man is were right. And, he wanted Severus to see that he had grown up as well. He wanted Severus to understand that he was not his father in any way and was a man with a strong head on his shoulders. He loved Severus’s snark, and his intelligence, and everything that made the potions master seem distasteful to others.

Harry had long since announced his homosexuality to the wizarding world. No one took it too horribly, although Witch Weekly had run a month long article of just letters from witches all over the world bemoaning, but not badmouthing, Harry’s preferences. He had hoped, after the article came out, his former potions professor might say something, but the man had stayed quiet on the subject.

As he sat on the couch in Severus’s private rooms – something he had craved for so long – and was given free will to run his hands all over Severus’s body, Harry was happier than he had been in a long time. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Severus was letting him touch him this way. Harry couldn’t remember telling Severus his real feelings.

But, maybe he had? Harry thought it sounded like something he would do – just tell Severus without thinking about it consciously. And if he was sitting here, still alive, with his hands all over the older man, then the potions master must have reacted well, right?

Harry let some of his magic slip, letting it react with the ambient magic of Hogwarts, and the warm, earthy magic of Severus. He tried not to let his magic out too often, especially because it made people nervous to feel all the power he held in his slight frame, but he knew Severus would be able to handle it, and maybe even like it.

Distracted as he was by Harry’s hands on his body, Severus couldn’t help but shudder as the younger man’s magic as it reached out to him. It felt like a beacon – something calling Severus home to safety, love, tenderness. The magic settled over Severus as though it was meant to be there and the feeling of their magics intertwining was near euphoric. Severus’s eyes, which had shuttered open in surprise of the feel of Harry’s magic, fluttered.

Harry’s heart pounded as his whole body, mind, soul, and magic was consumed by Severus. He couldn’t think of anything else. Every breath in and out was full of the man. His blood rushing through his veins sang for Severus. The very feel of his own magic called out for the man – to touch and be touched, love and be loved. Never before had Harry felt like this.

He pulled back a little from where he had stuck his nose close to the older man’s face and let his eyes trace every feature of Severus’s features, as he had done so many times before. He inhaled once and pressed his face close to Severus’s.

The older man started. “Harry, what–”

So consumed by the other man’s whole being was Harry that just hearing his name in Severus’s deep, smooth voice again made him groan. 

Harry pushed forward and pressed his lips to Severus’s. He moved his hands to weave through the potions master’s hair and shook at the feel of finally kissing the man he was certain he loved now and would love forever.

He could tell the older man was shocked and wasn’t responding to his kiss. But Harry could only focus on the feel of Severus’s hair in his hands, and his lips under his own. He only kissed him harder in attempt to get the potions master to respond. Harry threw a leg over Severus’s lap. He kissed the potions master the only way he knew how to do things – passionately and without too much thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~

At the feel of Harry’s lap draped over his own, Severus could not resist anymore. His hands wrapped tightly around the younger professor’s waist and squeezed as he opened his mouth to let the man’s insistent tongue explore. A part of his mind protested, telling Severus that Harry might not even know what he’s doing, and it was just that Severus was a man and was the object of Harry’s intense focus.

A moan from said man snapped Severus back to the situation at hand. Begrudgingly, Severus pulled his mouth away from Harry’s and gasped. Undeterred, Harry’s mouth simply moved from jaw to neck, quickly finding a place that made Severus make a completely undignified noise. At the sound, Harry wriggled in his lap.

“Wait,” Severus gasped. “Harry, please wait.”

Harry made a soft _mmmm_ sound in the back of his throat but looked up. His hips still moved gently against Severus’s and the older man found his eyes drifting shut at the sensation and the thought that he had Harry’s full, undivided attention.

“Severus?” Harry asked, his voice gruff from arousal but clearer than it had been in the Hospital Wing.

“How clearly are you thinking, Harry? I’m not sure you want this…” Severus trailed off.

Not stopping the movement of his hips against Severus’s hardening cock, Harry threw his head back and laughed. It had been quite some time since the potions master had heard the younger man laugh so freely and openly. It made his cock harden further and he unconsciously pulled Harry closer.

“Severus,” Harry moaned, ducking to kiss his lips quickly. “Severus, I’m thinking clearly. I’ve wanted you for so long. I need you.” He rocked harder and leaned down to kiss the older man again, this time making sure his intentions were clear.

Severus’s eyes opened wide at the confession, but self-doubt crept in once again, even as Harry’s tongue explored his mouth intently. He groaned softly, but moved one of his hands to push gently at Harry’s chest.

“I think this is the potion talking, Harry,” he murmured, once Harry had freed his lips from the kiss.

Harry cocked his head to the side. “What potion? Severus, I don’t need a potion, and,” Harry grinned, “I can tell you don’t either.” One of Harry’s hands drifted down to squeeze the hard bulge underneath Severus’s trousers and they both shuddered.

“Oh Gods, please,” Severus moaned. Harry’s eyes couldn’t see anything except Severus’s pupils blow in arousal and how his throat moved as he swallowed against the sensations. He let a little more of his magic go, and Severus swallowed heavily at the feel of the strong magic pulse with his own.

Making a decision he knew he would regret in the morning, Severus gripped Harry’s hips tightly and flipped him on the couch. The potions master settled the whole of his weight on top of the younger man’s body as they both gasped deeply. Severus ground his hips into Harry and the man underneath him let out a small mewl as he screwed his eyes shut.

Severus pressed his lips tight against Harry’s, running his tongue along the seam of the Defense professor’s lips. As Harry gasped at the sensations, Severus pushed his tongue against Harry’s and both men battled for dominance.

Harry pushed his head against the cushions as Severus ran his lips down his jaw and began sucking a hickey into the crook of Harry’s neck. The younger man groaned at the feel of Severus’s teeth pressing into his skin, information which Severus filed away for (hopefully) future use.

Tangling his fingers into Severus’s hair, Harry pulled Severus’s mouth to meet his once again, and the two men kissed for several long minutes, both their hips pushing into the other’s.

Harry’s fingers scrabbled down Severus’s chest, opening his shirt, and deftly opening his trousers. Before Severus could take a breath, Harry’s hand was in his pants and wrapped around his cock, and the potions master choked on whatever he tried to say next. Harry waved his free hand and Severus suddenly found the both of them naked, skin to skin. Harry grinned and dove back in to suck at the potions master’s neck.

Severus was astonished by Harry’s use of wandless, wordless, and almost thoughtless magic. He was amazed at how powerful the younger man truly seemed to be. The room was filled with magic and Severus senses were filled with Harry. Severus imagined that the way he felt completely consumed by the younger man was equivalent to the way Harry felt as though Severus was the center of his universe.

Before he knew what was happening, Severus’s world spun and he found himself lying on his own bed. The potions master raised his head from Harry’s lips and went nearly cross-eyed. Harry had just apparated, within Hogwarts, to a place he had never seen before.

“When did you get so powerful?” He murmured, not really expecting an answer.

In response, Harry simply pulled Severus tighter to him and let out a moan. “Severus,” he groaned as their cocks rubbed together. Harry nipped at the jaw in front of him to get his attention. Once Severus was looking back at him, Harry flipped them back over and slithered down the length of Severus’s body until he was kneeling before Severus’s hard cock.

Severus pushed up onto his elbows to see Harry lick his lips. “You’re so big,” he whispered before taking Severus in his hand and swallowing his cock down as far as he could.

The whole of Severus’s body quaked and he let out a shuddering breath as he felt the tip of his cock nudge the back of Harry’s throat. True to character, Harry committed to sucking the older man’s cock with a fervor Severus had never felt from a lover before.

Severus’s cock was heavy on Harry’s tongue, and he moaned at how good it felt in his mouth. The vibrations were almost too much for Severus to handle, coupled with the way Harry’s tongue was moving along the vein at the bottom of his cock. Without warning, Harry moved his hand from the base of Severus’s cock and quickly swallowed the whole of him.

Back arching, Severus’s hands scrabbled to find purchase somewhere – the sheets, Harry’s back, his hair, the pillow under his head – and ended up in Harry’s hair. Harry hummed around his cock once more at the feel of Severus’s hands in his hair and looked up towards the potions master’s face through his eyelashes. At that glance, Severus felt his balls tightening and tugged Harry off his cock.

The younger man’s lips were swollen from sucking and he made a whining sound in the back of his throat. Severus yanked him up to kiss him and Harry happily obliged before pulling away. “I wanted to make you come,” he said, almost shyly.

“I’d rather come buried in your ass,” Severus answered, taking a chance. “I’ll come in your mouth next time.” His risk paid off when Harry pressed down onto Severus’s body and groaned loudly before leaning down to kiss him.

Too soon after their lips met once again, Harry rolled off and spread himself out on his back. “Fuck me, Severus. Please, fuck me. It’s all I’ve wanted for so long.”

With those words, Harry released a little more magic in the air, that reached out and ruffled through Severus’s hair. Severus too let go of his vicelike grip on his core and his magic mixed with Harry’s.

The younger man’s body tensed on the bed, and Severus watched his mouth open in a silent groan. “This is like sex,” Harry whispered, his eyes screwed shut as their magic mingled throughout the room. “Now, Severus, touch me, please, touch me.”

Not one to deny a lover once he had them begging, Severus dove down to touch Harry once more. Their mouths met in a heated kiss and the potions master could feel Harry trembling. As the younger man was pulling Severus closer, he assumed the shaking was in arousal. This theory was confirmed when Severus ran his fingers lightly over Harry’s hard cock that was resting on his stomach.

At that touch, Harry let out a cry and came all over his bare skin. His shaking subsided a little, but he caught Severus’s hand that had caught some of what Harry had spilled. The younger man pulled Severus’s hand to his mouth and licked off the come while meeting Severus’s eyes. The potions master groaned at the sight of his hand being sucked by the object of all his affections.

Severus leaned down and nipped at one of Harry’s nipples and the younger man made a rumbling noise around the fingers in his mouth. Severus tweaked his nipples a few times and then gently removed his hand from Harry’s mouth in favor of kissing him again. He knew that he could kiss Harry forever and be happy – as sappy as that made him.

Harry’s hands were all over Severus’s lean back and he pushed off the bed to get closer to the older man. Severus felt Harry’s magic shift for a moment before centering back on him and he pulled back.

“What did you just do?”

Harry squirmed on the bed and released his tight grip on Severus, once more spreading out on the sheets. “Find out,” he said, a devilish smile on his face.

Severus was nothing if not a patient man, so while he searched for the spell that had just been cast, he ran his fingers lightly over all the skin he could touch. He was happy to pinch at Harry’s nipples, and even happier to see Harry’s cock was hardening once more. Every touch seemed to send Harry spiraling and Severus was spinning with desire. Finally, he reached Harry’s cock and reached behind his balls to feel his entrance wet and relaxed.

“That’s a useful spell, brat.”

Harry made a soft humming sound that quickly turned to a squeal when he felt Severus’s fingers probing at his entrance. Severus pushed two fingers into the younger man and thanked all the gods he knew for magic easing the way.

Without much searching, he curled his fingers and Harry arched off the bed, letting out a loud groan. His fingers scrabbled for purchase and ended up clenching at the sheets. Severus thought that at the very least, he would know this wasn’t all an elaborate fantasy because his silk sheets would be wrinkled from Harry’s fingers.

Severus pushed in another finger and crooked them once more. “That’s it,” he said, as Harry squirmed on the bed.

“‘M ready, Severus. Please. No more teasing. Just you. Fuck me, please.”

Smirking, Severus kissed the inside of Harry’s thigh. “Well, who am I to deny you when you beg so prettily?”

Harry cried out when the fingers left him, but groaned when he felt Severus’s cock entering him. “Yes!” He breathed when he felt Severus push in a little more. “All the way, Sev’rus. I can take it.”

Bracketing his arms around Harry’s head, Severus pushed in all the way and leaned down to kiss Harry again once fully seated. Harry panted for a few moments before pushing back against Severus, letting him know to keep going.

For the first few thrusts, Severus shallowly and gently pushed in and out. He couldn’t believe he was in this position with the man he probably loved.

“Faster, Sev,” Harry said through a moan.

Giving up on his slow thrusts, Severus set a punishing pace and Harry positively keened at the feeling. He could feel every inch of the potions master cock push in and pull out and push in. His body felt electric, made all the more intense by all the magic floating around the bedroom.

Severus was grunting with exertion and could once again feel his orgasm fast approaching. He reached between their bodies and gripped Harry’s stiff cock. Pumping the younger man’s cock at the same pace he was thrusting, Severus felt and heard more than saw Harry’s second orgasm.

Harry all but screamed out his release and clutched at Severus’s shoulders as he sobbed through his orgasm. The tightening of his body triggered Severus’s own release, and the older man collapsed against Harry.

Both men were panting in the afterglow, and the room was alit with the magic that was still zipping through the room, through the men, and through itself.

“Seems our magic is happy,” Harry mumbled, glancing at the swirls around the ceiling before rolling over and pressing himself against Severus. He flicked his wrist and Severus noted that not only did he feel cleaner, but his sheets were refreshed.

Severus hummed in agreement and tentatively wrapped an arm around his new lover. He had all but forgotten about the potion until…

“Wait, Harry,” he said, sitting up and looking down at the younger man.

Harry cracked open an eye and made a grabbing motion with his hands before gripping Severus’s arm and sitting up too. “What?” Severus noted that Harry didn’t let his hand fall from where it touched his skin and flushed.

“You can look away from me?” The question was so incredulous that Harry chuckled.

“A wonderful as I think you are, Sev, I don’t need to look at you all the time.” Harry nestled closer to Severus and pulled him back to lie down. “Now, touching you all the time… That’s a different story.”

Severus caught Harry’s wandering hand as it skated across his chest. He shut his eyes and brought the hand up to kiss before letting out a breath.

“No, Harry, you don’t understand. There was a potions accident and you… The student who made the potion created a Nucleus Potion and I was… During the time you were affected…” He trailed off but Harry just let out a soft chuckle again.

“You were my nucleus?” Severus nodded. “Severus, look at me.” Hesitantly, the potions master rolled to look at Harry. “You’ve been my nucleus for a long time, Severus. Not just because of some stupid potion. Yeah, that might’ve been a crazy few hours. I thought the world had fallen away but you were there. And that would have been okay with me. It’s always been you, Severus.”

When he finished speaking, Harry leaned in and softly kissed Severus before pulling back and searching the man’s eyes for a response.

“That… That was incredibly sappy, Mr. Potter.” At Severus’s words, Harry let out the free laughter he had expressed just a few hours ago and Severus couldn’t help but smile in response.

“Maybe, but I suppose you’ll just have to get used to that.”

“Oh, will I?”

“Yeah. Severus, I hate to say it, but you’re stuck with me now. I love you, you know.”

“I know. Now, shut up, Brat.” Contrary to his words, Severus pulled Harry closer and let his magic floating around the room turn off the lights before he called it back to him. Harry let out a soft mewl before pulling his own magic back to his body and they both promptly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Severus awoke what felt like only a few moments later to a loud banging on his private chambers. He unwound himself from Harry – that man was wrapped around him like a spider monkey – and pulled on a dressing gown.

“What?” He growled as he yanked open the door. “Oh, Minerva, what can I do for you?” Severus pulled his gown tighter around him under the sharp gaze of the Headmistress.

“Severus, may I come in?”

Glancing back towards his bedroom, and praying to all the gods that Harry would remain asleep, he stepped aside to allow the Headmistress in, and called for tea.

“We had an unusual occurrence this evening after dinner.” Minerva began, pausing only to doctor her tea and take a long drink. Severus watched her carefully as he sipped his own tea. “The wards seemed to strengthen. So much so, in fact, that they glowed for quite some time. It scared the students, but upon examination, they are stronger than they have been for a long time.”

“And what does this have to do with me?”

At this, Minerva straightened. “You and Mr. Potter are the strongest wizards to walk these halls since Albus passed. I merely wish to ask you to examine why this occurred. But I could not find Potter, so I came straight here to see if –”

“Sev’rus, where’d you go?” Harry wandered into the living room, luckily wearing one of Severus’s discarded button-down shirts. He ran his hands over his face and then stopped. “Oh, Headmistress. I’m so sorry. Please excuse me while I put something more on.” Severus didn’t think he had ever seen Harry turn that color red, but found it quite endearing.

Minerva stood abruptly. “Actually, Potter, please excuse me. I did not realize Severus had company. I’ll be going.”

Severus stood. “I can look into the wards if you would like, Minerva.”

The Headmistress flushed. “Actually, I think the strengthening can be explained easily. I just need to check with Poppy about something. No need to worry, Severus.”

“Wait, what happened to the wards?” Harry walked further into the room, forgetting his state of undress.

“Minerva was just telling me that they strengthened at some point after dinner this evening.” At his words, Harry went even redder than before. He shifted where he stood and ran his hand through his hair. “What, what is it?” Severus had watched Harry enough to know that he was uncomfortable.

“Well… See, when I finally defeated Voldemort, I came into a lot of power. I guess he had been siphoning off me through my scar. And then, well, when I had my Inheritance, I got loads more. It’s a lot of power. I don’t tell people, and it freaks them out.” Harry bit his lip and crossed his arms, as though scared. Severus glanced towards Minerva and she nodded.

“Earlier, I let out some of my magic to feel you. I was so consumed with you – because of a potions accident!” Harry hastened to explain to the Headmistress. “And I just wanted to feel your magic against mine. But I didn’t reign it back in, and then, well, we did… we had… well, you know, and sometimes that can make my magic more concentrated. Poppy warned me that it could make wards or ambient magic around go a little crazy if I let my magic go. I just didn’t even think… I just wanted.”

For once, Severus could not think of something to say in response. He stood there, staring at Harry blankly. The younger man seemed to close off and curled in on himself.

“Right, well, you two clearly have things to discuss. I’ll just be going. Thank you for the tea, Severus.” Minerva showed herself out, but Severus took no notice.

“You’re freaked out, aren’t you? It’s fine, let me just get dressed, and then…” Harry looked so utterly defeated and it wasn’t until he had turned around that Severus could move again.

“Wait, Harry, no. Do not leave.” Harry stopped at the threshold of the bedroom and turned. “Indeed, your magic is quite extraordinary. Poppy said a similar thing to me, though, when I first started teaching here. It is nothing to be ashamed of. It is to be revered.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably. “But I don’t wanna be revered, Sev. I just want to be me.”

“Perhaps that is not the best word, then. No matter. You should not feel embarrassed by this power, Harry. You should feel proud.”

Severus crossed the room and Harry shrugged. “I guess. I just don’t know.”

“But I do,” Severus said, slipping a finger under Harry’s chin and raising his head to meet his eye. “I do.” And with that, Severus slanted his mouth against Harry. It took only a moment before Harry was pressing against him, answering the kiss with fervor. “Now,” Severus gasped, ripping his mouth from Harry’s. “We will have to discuss both your heinous nickname for me and your stealing my clothes.”

Harry grinned. “It’s not stealing if you’ll get it back.” Harry slowly unbuttoned the shirt and let it slip from his shoulders.

“And the nickname?”

Ignoring the question, Harry knelt on his knees. “I think you promised you would come in my mouth this time.”

Severus gripped the wall at the feel of Harry’s breath on his cock. “And just like you’re stuck with me forever, you’re stuck with the nickname, _Sev._ Forever. Hope you're okay with that.”

And as Severus leaned his head back against the doorway to enjoy Harry's mouth, he realized that this man really was his perfect match. And he was okay with that. He really was.


End file.
